


Out With The Old

by Settiai



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-07
Updated: 2003-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every girl dreams about what their name will be after marriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out With The Old

**Author's Note:**

> I was still in high school. Don't judge me.

"Mrs. Hermione Granger Weasley."

Hermione frowned slightly, a grimace appearing on her face. Shaking her head, she glanced at her reflection in the mirror.

"No, too pompous. How about plain old Hermione Weasley?"

Once again she scowled, her mind made up before the words had even finished leaving her mouth.

"No, that's too plain. Hermione Granger-Weasley? Hermione Weasley-Granger?"

She sighed quietly before sinking down onto the bed, an amused expression making its way onto her face.

"And those are both too American."

Hermione sat there a moment, a dejected look forming on her face, before her eyes lit up with mischief. Her mouth twisted into an impish smirk as she bounced off of the bed and moved toward the locked lavatory door. She giggled slightly as she knocked loudly enough to catch her lover's attention.

"I finally figured out the answer to our problem."

The sound of a muffled "What problem?" made its way through the wood of the closed door.

"You should change your last name to Granger."

The sound of running water abruptly stopped, and a head full of dripping red hair poked its way out of the now ajar door.

"You want me to change my name to Ginny Granger if we ever get married!? Are you mental!?"

Hermione grinned puckishly before planting a quick kiss on her girlfriend's lips. Then, without saying another word, she pulled away and walked back over to the bed.

"Don't give me that look, Hermione."

"So how does Ginny Weasley-Granger sound?"


End file.
